Number 12
by maej26
Summary: Slash. Alex brings Mike some take-out and things heat up – and I'm not referring to the food.


**Title:** #12  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Mike "The Miz" Mizanin & Alex Riley  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M

**Summary:** Alex brings Mike some take-out and things heat up – and I'm not referring to the food.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but the story.

**A/N:** Actual title is #12 but they wouldn't accept the a symbol in the title -.-

* * *

><p>Alex walks through Mike's door, slips the hotel key card into his back pocket with his free hand and flashes his friend a warm smile.<p>

"I got some take-out. You can have some if you want," Alex offers generously and Mike's eyes light up. Alex isn't too sure if it's the food that peaks Mike's interest or if it might be something else. He watches as the man makes his way over to the table, curious to see what's in the box and Alex doesn't realize how obvious he is as he's mentally undressing Mike.

They each sit on opposite sides of the table - Mike breaking apart his chopsticks, Alex watching intently. There's nothing this man can't do without turning Alex on and Mike's fully aware of it even if he pretends not to be. He looks up to Alex as he raises his hand high up above his head, the lo mein dangling in front of his mouth and without breaking eye contact he slowly twirls his tongue around the slippery noodle. Alex brings his hand up to his mouth, attempts to conceal his smirk but his desire-filled eyes never even gave him a chance. He bites the tip of his thumb as he imagines the unadulterated pleasure Mike could deliver with that tongue. He can't even contain the slight moan that breaks free. The room is heavy with sexual tension and when Mike goes for another bite it seems to subside momentarily and Alex is able to _think_ again.

"So, I found something interesting online today," Alex chuckles as he lowers his hand to the table.

"Oh yeah," Mike mumbles, still enjoying his meal, acting like the show he just put on for Alex never even happened. But Alex isn't going to let Mike forget so easily.

"Did you know people write stories about us?"

"What do you mean?" Mike asks, pretending to be oblivious to the world of slash fiction. Still very much focused on his food.

"I mean stories about the two of us…_together_," Alex explains and he can't wait for Mike's reaction.

Mike stops chewing, raises an eyebrow as he looks up to Alex.

"Weird, right?"

Mike swallows and looks back down. "Yeah," he nods in agreement. "That's a bit strange," he adds, almost unaffected by the whole thing. There's a few moments of complete silence and Alex can tell that Mike's contemplating something.

"So…" Mike starts cautiously. "Did you read any of them?" he asks while rummaging his chopsticks through the scraps of lo mein clinging to the walls of the carton. He never can seem to quell his curiosity.

The smirk Alex was wearing reappears when he sees Mike start to blush. He doesn't try to cover it up this time. Perhaps it's because Mike's avoiding eye contact or maybe he just has more confidence this time around. Alex hesitates with his response, enjoys seeing Mike so vulnerable for a change.

"I might have read a few."

"Really?" Mike exclaims in typical _Miz_ fashion, snapping his head up, and of course he's a bit louder than he means to be and he tries to act like he's put off by the admission but he's not doing a very good job suppressing his smile. He must realize this because he gets up to throw his trash away, using the excuse as an opportunity to compose himself. When he turns back around he's surprised to find Alex standing so close.

"Apparently, I really seem to rock your world," Alex boasts and with this he takes a small step forward. His eyes wander down to Mike's lips - which he moistens whether he means to or not. Alex lingers there for a moment, his lips parting as he leans in ever so slightly, desperately wanting to rid the space trapped between the two. He can feel Mike's breath hot on his lips and just as he thinks he could get away with pretty much whatever he wants, he steps back and suddenly the room expands again.

Mike exhales sharply as if he's being released from some kind of hold but it's not the hold curiosity has over him. "What do they say you do?" he asks meekly, turning his head slightly as Alex is brushing past him, their shoulders connecting briefly. Knowing that Mike can't possibly see him, Alex allows himself to smile for a few seconds before accepting Mike's veiled invitation.

"Sometimes," Alex whispers next to Mike's ear and the guy turns into him just enough so Alex's lips graze against him. Alex loses his train of thought for a second, his eyes closing as he breathes Mike in. "Sometimes, I kiss you here." Alex leans down and kisses Mike's neck tenderly and now it's Mike's turn to close his eyes. Where he once leaned into Alex, he now pulls away, opening his neck up as Alex makes his way back around to face him.

"And what is it that I do?" Mike asks breathlessly, nervous and excited for the command he'll receive.

Alex thinks for a second, realizes he could say anything in this moment but he opts to take it slow instead. "You kiss me here," he answers tapping his finger to his bottom lip.

Mike raises his hand to Alex's mouth. "Right here?" he questions, running his fingers across Alex's lips as he runs his tongue across his own and Alex just nods, completely hypnotized. Mike leans in and gently presses his lips against the soft ones in front of him for a few long seconds.

"Like that?" Mike asks as he breaks away and he already knows it wasn't enough. He watches as Alex tastes the imprint he left behind. The man's eyes are still closed as he shakes his head with _disapproval_.

"No," Alex whispers. "Like this." He grabs Mike's face pulling him in. He opens his mouth slightly and Mike teases him with a flick of his tongue. Alex can still taste the soy sauce from before but he's never enjoyed the flavor as much as he does right now – so sticky and sweet. Mike would rather not speak right now but he's loving the game they're playing too much.

"What do I do with my hands?" he asks with a certain charming innocence.

Alex takes a deep breath. "They always seem to gravitate to my ass," he answers bluntly.

"Why would they do that?" Mike crinkles his eyebrows, moves his hands slowly behind Alex and just as the guy opens his mouth to speak, Mike gropes him firmly. Instead of saying what he was going to say, Alex grunts unexpectedly, losing his focus.

"This doesn't turn you on, does it?" questions Mike.

Alex's breath trembles. "Not in the least," he lies unconvincingly, getting tangibly excited at this point.

Mike shakes his head from side to side. "I didn't think so," he plays along, cocky smile in place. He grabs Alex again, this time pulling the guy into him forcefully so they can _feel_ each other.

"I'm not sure…why it would," Alex says with a degree of difficulty, almost can't get the words out with the way Mike's gyrating against him. Alex can barely take anymore of this drawn out torture. He brings his hands down and grabs hold of Mike's shirt, needing to break out of the confines of these clothes. He pulls the shirt up and over Mike's head and the second it passes over the guy's lips, Alex is all over him again. He kisses him with the same intensity he's unbuckling Mike's jeans with. He _must_ get the guy out of his clothes but he's interrupted when Mike starts undressing him, not that he minds.

Alex holds Mike close as they kiss - his rich tan contrasting with Mike's milky coloring. He always loves it when Mike's skin tone is natural, completely naked and right now he truly is naked. Feeling _all_ of Mike's warm body pressing against him for the first time would most certainly take Alex's breath away if he wasn't already completely lost in the man's debilitating kiss.

They somehow make their way to the bed, perhaps by instinct alone. Mike trails kisses down Alex's chest and belly until he feels his chin bump into the guy's erection. He looks up to Alex with his magnetic blues, licks his lips teasingly as he stalls. Finally, he lowers himself a bit further, wrapping his tongue around Alex just as he did earlier with the lo mein. Alex shudders, thrusting upwards wanting the full treatment but Mike only smirks, slyly turning his head to the side, their eyes locked onto one another. He crawls back up to Alex, kisses him again as he settles between his thighs.

"What'll it be, big boy?" Mike whispers seductively. Alex reaches up and captures Mike's lips with his own once more, wrapping his arms around the man on top of him tightly. He rolls over, rotating his lover onto his back, never breaking from the kiss as their bodies grind against one another.

"I said, what'll it be?" Mike asks, this time completely serious and Alex pulls back, confused by Mike's sudden change of tone.

"What'll it be? I don't have all day!" and Alex doesn't hear Mike's soothing voice anymore, but that of a demanding female with a thick foreign accent. Alex looks around suddenly realizing he's still standing in line at the local Chinese restaurant and he's next. He can't help the way his cheeks heat up as he steps toward the counter, remembering his daydream.

"So, what'll it be?" the annoyed woman asks once more.

Alex clears his throat and with a bashful smile, he places his order. "The number twelve – Chicken Lo Mein."

* * *

><p><em>omg, I'm so mean! In my defense, this is not how the story was supposed to end. The freaking Chinese food wrote its way into the beginning and it totally ruined the ending I had planned. I know, I know. This ending's a bit of a cop out but like I said, I made a wrong turn early on and didn't know how to get back on track but then again, sex scenes are not exactly my forte and my original ending relied on a sex scene first so, yeah, I suck but hopefully, it was still enjoyable, sexy and a little cute.<em>


End file.
